Children's British Game Shows
Shows *Blockbusters (1983-2001) *Countdown (1982-) *Beat The Teacher (1984-1988) *All Clued Up (1988-1991) *Catchphrase (1986-) *Family Catchphrase (1994) *Chain Letters (1987-1997) *Cluedo (1990-1993) *Crosswits (1985-1998) *Do the Right Thing (1994-1995) *Lucky Ladders (1988-1993) *3-2-1 (1978-1988) *Ant & Dec's Gameshow Marathon (2005) *Vernon Key's Gameshow Marathon (2007) *Give Us a Clue (1979-1997) *Bob's Full House (1984-1990) *The Price Is Right (1984-2007) *Pass the Buck (1986-2000) *Call My Bluff (1965-2005) *Raise the Roof (1995-1996) *Wipeout (1994-2002) *The $64,000 Question (1990-1993) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (1998-2014) *Runway (1987-1993) *Second Guess (1993-1994) *Spellbound (1994-1996) *Every Second Counts (1986-1993) *Think Tank (1981-1996) *Trivial Pursuit (1990-1994) *Wheel of Fortune (1988-2001) *Lingo (1988) *Dale's Supermarket Sweep (1993-2007) *It's a Knockout (1966-2001) *The Krypton Factor (1977-2010) *Mastermind (1972-2013) *Gambit (1975-1995) *Sale of the Century (1971-1998) *Winner Takes All (1975-1997) *Play Your Cards Right (1980-2003) *Blankety Blank (1979-2002) *Brainbox Challenge (2008) *Going for Gold (1987-2009) *One To Win (1991-2001) *A Question of Entertainment (1988) *A Question of Sport (1970-2013) *Sporting Triangles (1987-1990) *Break the Safe (2013-2014) *Catchword (1985-1995) *Eggheads (2003-2013) *1 vs. 100 (2006-2009) *The Big Call (2005) *Deal or No Deal (2005-2014) *Fifteen-to-One (1988-2014) *Golden Balls (2007-2009) *In It to Win It (2002-2013) *The E-millionaire Show (2000) *Pointless (2009-2013) *Greed (2001) *PokerFace (2006-2007) *You Bet! (1988-1997) *Shafted (2001) *The Biggest Game in Town (2001) *Lucky Numbers (1995-1997) *Monoplay (1992) *Television Scrabble (1984-1985) *TV Scrabble (2001-2003) *It's Anybody's Guess (2000) *Everybody's Equal (1989-1991) *Whittle (1997-1998) *Mr. and Mrs. (1968-1999) *PSI (1989) *29 Minutes of Fame (2005) *Bullseye (1981-2007) *Pot Black (1969-2006) *Celebrity Squares (1975-1997) *Family Fortunes (1980-2002) *Have I Got News for You (1990-2013) *Home Run (1990-1993) *Steal (1990) *Strike it Lucky (1986-1999) *Take Your Pick (1955-1998) *TV Times Star Family Challenge (1984) *You Don't Say (2000) *Babble (1983-1985) *Back in the Day (2005) *Today's the Day (1993-1999) *Bygones (1994) *Never Had it So Good (2002) *Telly Addicts (1985-1999) *The Bank Job (2012) *The Big Fat Quiz of the Year (2004-2013) *Win Beadle's Money (1999) *Jigsaw (1987) *Looks Familiar (1970-1984) *Number One (2001) *Password (1963-1988) *The Pyramid Game (1981-2007) *Talkabout (1990-1993) *Qd - The Master Game (1991) *Quizzlestick (2001) *The Comedy Quiz (1996-1997) *Just a Minute (1967-2013) *Funny You Should Ask (1970-1984) *Room 101 (1994-2013) *Gag Tag (1994-1996) *Celebrity Juice (2008-2013) *Show Me the Telly (2013) *Through the Keyhole (1987-2013) *You've Been Framed! (1990-2014) *Can't Cook, Won't Cook (1995-2000) *Ready Steady Cook (1994-2010) *Celebrity Ready Steady Cook (1997-2003) *Food & Drink (1982-2013) *Theatre Quiz (1981) *Anything Goes (1984-1985) *Born Lucky (1989) *The Colour Of Money (2009) *Fair Game (1985) *Fast Friends (1991) *The Generation Game (1971-2007) *The Great Pretender (2007) *He Said, She Said (1971-1972) *Hitman (1989) *Tell the Truth (1957-1990) *XYZ (1993-1994) *Punchlines (1981-1984) *The Railway Carriage Game (1985) *Ask the Family (1967-1984) *Hooked! (1981-1987) *Takeover Bid (1990-1991) *Tarby's Frame Game (1987-1989) *TV Times Star Family Challenge (1984) *Whatever Next... (1987-1988) *MasterChef (1990-2014) *The Sweepstakes Game (1976) *The ABC Quiz (1986-1991) *Are You Smarter than a 10 Year Old? (2007-2010) *Are You an Egghead? (2008-2009) *Beat the Nation (2004) *Bet You Didn't Know (1988-1990) *Box Clever (1986-1987) *Brainwave (1990-1991) *Connect 4 (1991-1992) *Didn't They Do Well (2004) *First Letter First (1993) *Four Square (1988-1991) *The Great British Quiz (1994-1995) *Inn Quiz (1985) *Jet Set Departure Lounge (2001-2002) *Knowitalls (2009) *Supermind (1976-1978) *Small Talk (1994-1996) *Hobby Horse (1978) *Mouthtrap (1986) *Move on Up (1997) *No Win, No Fee (2001-2003) *Odd One Out (1982-1985) *Pass the Buck (1986-2000) *Photo Finish (1995) *Playing for Time (2000-2001) *The Quiz Game (1976) *Quiz Night (1988-1995) *Quiz West (1974-1976) *Quizzlestick (2001) *Random Choice (1986) *Secret Fortune (2011-2012) *Snap! (1999) *Spellbound (1994-1996) *Split Second (1987-1998) *Square One (1980-1984) *Stop the Press (1973) *Time Please (1990-1992) *Timekeepers (1995-1996) *Trivia Test Match (1986-1993) *Your Number Please (1992) *The Alphabet Game (1996-1997) *Ask No Questions (1987) *Celebrity Gossip (1994) *The Clever Dick-Athlon (1988-1990) *Crazy Comparisons (1991) *Cryer's Crackers (1994-1995) *Dealing with Daniels (1982-1989) *Do the Right Thing (1994-1995) *Don't Quote Me (1990) *Headliners (1987-1989) *Hoax! (1986-1996) *The Country Game (1976-1979) *It's Patently Obvious (1976-1980) *Juke Box Jury (1959-1990) *Let's Do the Show Right Here (1993-1994) *The Litmus Test (1989-1992) *Monkey Business (1985-2003) *The Name's the Game (1982-1992) *Never Mind the Full Stops (2006-2007) *Out of Order (1989-1997) *The Place Name Game (1985) *The Press Gang (1986-1989) *Whose Baby? (1973-1988) *Screenplay (1986-1995) *Scruples (1988-1989) *Show Me (1987) *Some of These Days (1985-1991) *Secrets Out!!! (1985-1987) *Star Turn (1976-1981) *The Movie Game (1988-1995) *Child's Play (1984-1988) *Those Wonderful TV Times (1976-1978) *Top Secret (1982-1983) *Vintage Quiz (1982-1985) *We Interrupt This Year (1988) Documentary *This Is Your Life (UK) (1955-2007) Children's *Jim'll Fix It Categories *Video Collection International and Thames Video - Childrens *The VCI Children's Trailer From 1997